


Even If I Become A Demon, They Will Always Be My Friends

by EmerialynCodeVenice



Category: Hiveswap, Hiveswap Friendsim, Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Pesterquest - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, DEPRESSING FRIENDSIM THEORY TIME, Doc Scratch Is Future MSPA Reader, Gen, Hiveswap: Friendsim, I'm Serious, Pesterquest, Please Let Me Be Wrong, To Ensure Their Friends The Canon Timeline... MSPA Reader Became Doc Scratch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerialynCodeVenice/pseuds/EmerialynCodeVenice
Summary: I see you are here to doubt the theory that I, Doc Scratch, am the Future Self of MSPA Reader? Well, come in and we can have a chat so that I may enlighten you to the truth.After all, I never lie.
Relationships: Doc Scratch & Everyone, Doc Scratch & MSPA Reader, MSPA Reader & Everyone, Mallek Adalov & MSPA Reader Referenced, Mallek Adalov/MSPA Reader Referenced
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Even If I Become A Demon, They Will Always Be My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So, while looking at Doc Scratch and MSPA Reader, I suddenly came up with the horrifying theory that MSPA Reader becomes Doc Scratch in the future given how similar they look. 
> 
> At first, I laughed it off, but then I found more and more things that supported this potential idea from MSPA Reader's growing abilities to the fact that we technically don't know Doc Scratch's true name. 
> 
> So... yeah. This is what resulted. Man, I hope I'm wrong, but you never know with Homestuck.
> 
> Also, remember to HIGHLIGHT everything! Lol, I'm reminded about how this would make no sense to a non-Homestuck fan...

You may recall that I once told Jack that he did not know my real name. This was true.

Doc Scratch was a nickname, but not one that I, or even any other, chose. This is because, when the time came and I looked into the mirror, I knew that it was the only name I could have from then on.

Do you understand what I’m saying?

My name, my true name, is MSPA Reader. Or, at least, it was.

Now, I see you shaking your heads at me. Whether it be out of disbelief or denial or some other manner of emotion, it is the truth.

Ah. I can hear some of you now. Saying “There’s no way MSPA Reader is Doc Scratch, they were in the same room!”

How foolish given that we all know that I am not bound by time or space. After all, one does not bat an eye when they see a Past and Future Aradia in the same room, now do they?

And, frankly, you should recall that, from the very beginning of my… of MSPA Reader’s adventures in “Pesterquest” that they possessed the same powers. Powers that were honed and strengthened through their adventures.

Yes, I am referring to my past self as MSPA Reader. Or, at least, I will until the point that you see that I have no reason to deceive you.

Where was I?

Oh, joy, another useless comment of “Why do the two of you look different?”

Well, when one grows older, they naturally change. And, truly, there are only two characters in the plethora of the Homestuck Universe that have blank, cueball-shaped heads and bodies like ours.

Yes, it is an astute observation to say that I wear different clothing now. It is only natural that, after an eternity, for a… certain hoodie to deteriorate.

Yes, I could have used any manner of magic or control over time to keep it in a pristine condition, but what was the point when I myself was no longer the same person I was when Mallek—

…

Anyway, when MSPA Reader finally realized that they would become me, what was the point of wearing anything different? Fate was already set in stone, so why agonize over anymore details then needed? Besides, I think it certainly fits my motif.

Hmm? You “thought that Doc Scratch was created by a doomed timeline and a confusing mess of shenanigans?” Yes, that is still true. You see, MSPA Reader, even when they looked in the mirror and saw their resemblance to Doc Scratch, they still weren’t _me_.

Even after an eternity traveling space and time, desperately searching every timeline for a way to make things work out how I wanted, there were still things I didn’t know. The genetic code made from that doomed timeline where Gamzee Makara wrote in the blood of his friends was necessary to ‘round-out’ my knowledge.

Or, more particularly, how exactly to bring Lord English to life.

Finally, we get to the most important outburst yet… “MSPA Reader would never side with Lord English and betray their friends.”

Now that… is the crux of the matter, isn’t it?

But, I ask you, who has really betrayed whom?

?

Oh, no. This isn’t some sort of tale where I was “betrayed by my friends and, embittered, decided to get revenge on all of them.” No, this is… quite the opposite.

Think carefully. Who loses at the end of it all? Who, despite all the pain that the main characters go through, is the one that tastes ultimate defeat? 

…that’s right. _Lord English._

You see, I learned something all those eons ago when I was still MSPA Reader. When, at the end of Hiveswap Friendsim and Pesterquest, I learned that it was impossible to save my friends. That, from my fervent desire to help, I only ended up making things worse.

Surely you remember Jade’s words from Jake’s route in Pesterquest?

“i know youre a nice person and you dont mean to do anything bad. but I think its impossible to have powers like yours without being a little corrupted by them.

when you mess around in our lives, that can have serious consequences.

i cant help thinking it would have been better for things to play out like they were supposed to…”

It had been a bitter pill to swallow, one that I… that MSPA Reader wouldn’t accept for nearly an eternity, but Jade had been right.

I, who had read Homestuck, thought myself so smart. That, if I kept searching, kept trying, kept breaking things, that I could find a perfect timeline where everyone could be happy and whole.

But it didn’t exist.

I tried, and I tried, and _I tried_.

Trust me when I say that I’m a rather determined person when I want to be… or, at least, believe that MSPA Reader was willing to do anything to help their friends.

Yet, everything I did… only made things worse. Made things horrible to the point it was just me, alone with my failures and unable to even die so that it could all end.

It was then, when I happened to look into a mirror one day and saw my older self, the resemblance I bore to a certain “cue ball” that I realized the truth.

You see, I, MSPA Reader, had always believed that the root of all evil was Lord English. That, with him around, there was no way any of us could be happy.

How surprised I was to realize that it was the complete opposite. That, without Lord English, so many things that needed to happen simply couldn’t without him to be the grand antagonist of it all. That, even with all the problems in the canon timeline, it was as perfect as we could get.

That, if I wanted the best future possible for my friends… Doc Scratch was needed.

That I needed to be Doc Scratch.

It wasn’t so difficult in the end. After all, learning to be a good host wasn’t so different from learning to be a good friend.

And I had all the time in the world to learn. To craft my personality into what it needed to be. To observe.

To make sure that the events of Hiveswap and Homestuck played out exactly as they should.

Admittedly, it had been… nostalgic when I met my past self. How sweet. How naive.

I almost pitied them… after all, it had taken a long time to realize that I, that MSPA Reader, was never really a living being. Or, at least, not in the typical sense.

You see, we were born from the pure desire of Homestuck fans to befriend these characters. To _help_ them… no matter the cost.

In a way, I was truthful when I said that we were a runaway orphan. We had no parents and had literally manifested to run to the side of these characters we so fervently loved.

Yes, we had “memories” of Earth, but that was just a residual effect of the fans we had been born from (a fact that should have been obvious with how random and disparate our thoughts were—particularly given that many of our references transcended time and space that, at the time of Hiveswap, did not yet exist).

Some may question my devotion to Lord English, but why would that be odd? As despicable and evil a man he was, he was essential to my friends getting the best universe they could. With his mere existence, he had done far more for them than I ever could.

Hm? You’re asking about my death? That, to bring Lord English into existence, it requires my demise?

Well, of course. But why would that be an issue?

It is only fitting end for me after all the pain I brought them. All the failures I went through trying to get a perfect timeline that doesn’t exist no matter how much you, or I, want.

And so, to make sure that they become the good guys, I'm more than willing to be the bad guy.

Because, in the end, even if I know they would never forgive me if they knew what i had become, I am, and always will be…

Their friend.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, let me share this depressing tragic theory with everyone. Also, I theorize that the reason MSPA Reader’s writing turned from black to white was because they let all hope they once had evaporate and allowed their personality to become a blank slate for everyone to draw on. 
> 
> While this AMV tries to be more hopeful, the song “Self-Inflicted Achromatic” was my third choice of a title for this: [Self-Inflicted Achromatic - Hiveswap Friendsim AMV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ic56oMXoWTA)
> 
> Please leave a Comment or Kudos (or Tears) to tell me what you think!


End file.
